


Rabid

by Zena_Xina



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: AU, Gen, Rabies, Victim - Freeform, Whump, episode AU, rabid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zena_Xina/pseuds/Zena_Xina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My own twist on season 9 episode "Rabid" (aka plot spoilers) in which Reid becomes one of the victims. This Unsub loves turning his victims into rabies-infected humans. When Reid gets taken in, he has to stay alive, while reliving one of his worst nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabid

**_A/N: So there will be spoilers to the season 9 episode "Rabid." However if you haven't seen the episode you can still read this without feeling you're missing something. I know this first bit is extremely short, it's just to get it started and get myself on the right track. Plus by publishing this little bit it'll HOPEFULLY motivate me to actually work on it._ **

Reid awoke suddenly, the cold high pressure of water soaking him. His head was pounding as he leapt up, backing into a corner that seemed to appear out of nowhere. After a few seconds, the water stopped, and a voice said, "Drink up. You don't want to get dehydrated now."

Snapping his eyes open, Reid took in his surroundings. He was in a prison, no… dog kennel? There was watery blood on the floor, probably his, considering the strong pain radiating from his left temple. There was a bowl on the floor near the gate full of water, sloshing slightly from being filled with the hose.

This is not good, Reid thought, slumping down against the wall, staring at the camera set up behind the bars.

**_A/N: I'll try to post more soon, even if its just short little bits. I could always put it together later and make it a one-shot._ **


End file.
